


The Reason Behind the Invasion

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Naruto, リングにかけろ | Ring ni Kakero (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Straight Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Ketika Twilight Sparkle dan yang lainnya sedang berperang melawan monster-monster di area tempat tinggal mereka, Shikamaru dan Helga mengawasi mereka. Sayangnya, Shikamaru punya tugas lain, yaitu mencari tahu penyebab Diamond Tiara dan yang lainnya mengapa mereka menyentuh portal kaca itu. Tetapi, Shikamaru butuh bantuan dan bantuan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Untuk Secret Valentine 2018 event #SecretValentine2018





	The Reason Behind the Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Ini untuk event Secret Valentine. Untuk siapapun yang merequest Shikamaru/Temari fanfic ini, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan untukmu ya.
> 
> Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
> Ring ni Kakero by Masami Kurumada  
> My Little Pony by Hasbro

Seorang pemuda sedang asik melihat _partner_ nya yang masih sibuk mengawasi kamera pengintai yang ia buat. Terlihat sekali tatapan mereka sangat serius menatap layar monitor untuk menunjukkan kondisi yang disorot kamera pengintai itu. Shikamaru Nara, nama pemuda itu, mencoba membuka pembicaraan pada _partner_ nya , Helga Kruger, agar kondisi di ruangan yang mereka tempati tidak terlalu suram. Shikamaru baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, namun Helga sudah menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan serius. Kelihatannya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

 

“Kondisi di SMA Wondercolts sementara ini masih aman. Aku tak tahu untuk selanjutnya di SMA Shinobi akan berbeda atau tidak.” Kata Helga seakan ia bisa menerka apa yang ingin Shikamaru katakan.

 

“Ah, kau ternyata sudah membaca pikiranku ya? Merepotkan juga kalau begini. Aku tak mau kondisi di rumah ini terlalu suram. Sudah cukup serangan monster itu membuat suram kondisi di sekitar kita.” Keluh Shikamaru.

 

“Daripada kau mengajakku bicara, lebih baik kau bicara pada pengacau itu.” Kata Helga sambil menunjuk ke arah 3 anak SMP yang masih terikat dengan ikatan yang dibuatnya. “Ini sudah sekian kalinya mereka mengacau.”

 

“Aku menolak tawaranmu, Helga.” Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“Berbicara dengan mereka itu merepotkan. Dari tadi aku sudah tahu kalau mereka berbohong terus mengenai alasan mereka menempelkan tangan mereka di kaca itu.” Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. “Memang, kalau alasan mereka ingin mem- _bully Cutie Mark Crusaders_ , tapi aku ragu apakah itu jawaban pasti atau belum.” Sambungnya sambil menghela nafas.

 

“Kau sudah mencoba memaksa mereka bicara?” Tanya Helga.

 

“Sudah. Baik lembut maupun kasar. Entah kenapa mereka tak mau.” Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat bahunya. Helga pun menaruh tangan di bawah dagunya sambil berpikir mengenai solusi untuk mengorek informasi dari mereka.

 

“Susah juga...” Gumam Helga. Tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi. Helga baru saja beranjak dari tempatnya, namun dihalang oleh Shikamaru.

 

“Aku saja. Kau fokus saja mengawasi teman-teman kita. Kabari kalau ada yang baru.” Kata sang pemuda oriental itu. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membuka pintunya. “Oh, ternyata kau Temari.”

 

Rupanya, Temari, gadis yang berdiri di depan rumah Helga itu, sudah berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi muka sedikit kesal. “Ternyata kau di sini. Kukira kau ada di rumah. Baru saja aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumahku.”

 

“Memang ada apa?” Tanya Shikamaru.

 

“Aku ingin membicarakan soal perlindungan area di luar sekolah-sekolah di sini.” Jawab Temari.

 

“Kebetulan, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini terkait latar belakang serangan di sini.” Kata Shikamaru sambil mengajak Temari masuk.

 

“Hah? Kau sudah tahu pelaku-”

 

“Sudah ditangkap.” Sang pemuda memotong pertanyaan Temari yang belum selesai diucapkan. Helga menatap ke arah dua orang itu sebentar, lalu fokus menatap monitornya kembali.

 

“Shikamaru, jangan sampai keberadaanku di sini jadi nyamuk untukmu dan Temari ya.” Kata Helga sambil terkekeh kecil. Temari yang mendengar itu malah baper dan rasanya ingin memukul sang pemuda Jerman itu, namun ia ditahan sang pacar.

 

“Sudahlah, masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan.” Kata Shikamaru.

 

“Hey, kau mengerti kan kalau kita sudah pacaran, tapi _ecengan_ seperti tadi kan tak pantas diucapkan lagi di saat serius begini.” Bantah Temari. “Kau juga terlalu masa bodo terkadang kalau mendengar omongan. Itu kan hal tak penting untuk dilontarkan.”

 

“Kalau tak terlalu mengganggu atau pernyataan itu tak benar untuk kita berdua, untuk apa didengar?” Balas Shikamaru. Temari pun terdiam. Kali ini kekasihnya ada benarnya juga. Ia akhirnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat, Temari menatap ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan sedikit serius.

 

“Oke, sekarang kau butuh informasi apa dari mereka?” Tanya Temari.

 

“Sedikit info saja apa mereka betul-betul melakukan tindakan itu untuk “menyiksa” CMC tanpa tahu konsikuensi berujung serangan monster berjumlah besar.” Jawab Shikamaru.

 

“Sebenarnya, aku ingin melihat juga bagaimana kau mencoba memaksa mereka membuka mulut.” Kata Temari sambil tersenyum sedikit menantang.

 

“Lho, aku kan sudah mencoba. Untuk apa kau ingin lihat lagi?” Tanya Shikamaru bingung.

 

“Kurasa bocah-bocah seperti mereka itu kasar sekalipun usahamu, tanpa terlihat statusmu yang tinggi, tetap saja tak membawa hasil. Status tinggi yang kumaksud adalah tingkat ekonomi.” Temari menjelaskan. “Makanya aku ingin lihat.”

 

“Baiklah, karena kau memaksa.” Shikamaru mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah anak-anak yang diikat itu. Salah satu dari mereka, yang memakai mahkota, menatap ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan jengkel dan jijik.

 

“Kakak, kenapa ke sini lagi sih? Gak bosan ya dengan kita? Jangan-jangan kakak pedofil lagi.” Katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

 

“Iya, kakak kenapa sih nanyain kami terus?” Sambung temannya yang rambutnya dikepang.

 

“Kayaknya kakak ini diminta terus deh sama kakak kacamata itu. Malah dia pedofilnya justru.” Timpal temannya yang lain yang berambut merah.

 

“Kalian ini merepotkan. Pertanyaanku tetap sama. Dari tadi kalian menghindar terus dari pertanyaanku, bahkan tak mau menjawab dengan jujur. Karena kalian, kondisi di sini jadi merepotkan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya.” Kata Shikamaru sedikit kesal.

 

“Yang repot kan kakak, kenapa jadi kami yang diomeli sih? Kan CMC si _blank flank_ itu tak ada kapoknya bikin pertunjukan yang merepotkan kakak. Makanya kami melakukan ini.” Bantah si gadis bermahkota itu yang bernama Diamond Tiara. Ia dan teman-temannya, Silver Spoon dan Babs Seed memberi tatapan “dasar-aneh” ke Shikamaru. Jelas ini membuat Temari jengkel.

 

“Beraninya kalian bertingkah seperti itu pada orang yang lebih tua dari kalian!” Bentak Temari sambil memukul tembok cukup keras, membuat ketiga anak itu kaget dan takut.

 

“Temari, jangan terlalu kasar. Mereka jadi tambah berbohong nanti.” Larang Shikamaru dengan panik, namun itu pun tak dihiraukan kekasihnya. Malahan, Temari memberi tatapan “kematian” pada kekasihnya ini. “Aduh... merepotkan ini.”

 

“Shikamaru, alasan kenapa mereka tak menjawab jujur dari tadi sampai merepotkanmu adalah kau terlalu lembut pada mereka. Untuk membuat mereka buka mulut harus dengan sedikit kasar dan tegas.” Bantah Temari. Akhirnya Shikamaru menghela nafasnya dan mempersilahkan Temari melakukan caranya, asal membuat Diamond Tiara membuka mulutnya dan menceritakan semuanya.

 

“K-Kakak s-siapa...?” Tanya Diamond Tiara ketakutan.

 

“K-Kakak pacarnya kakak ini...?” Tambah Silver Spoon.

 

“Kalau iya kenapa? Bukan urusan kalian ini kan?” Balas Temari ketus dengan pertanyaan cukup tajam pada mereka.

 

“K-Kakak mau apa...?” Tanya Babs Seed panik.

 

“Poin pertanyaannya sama seperti yang Shikamaru tanyakan tadi. Benarkah kalian melakukan itu hanya untuk mengerjai CMC?” Tanya Temari tegas.

 

“Aku sudah bilang pada kakak itu kalau kami hanya untuk mengerjai CMC.” Jawab Diamond Tiara ketakutan.

 

“Jangan bohong kalian!” Temari menegaskan ucapannya sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah sekaligus tegas. Di saat itu lah, Babs Seed menangis.

 

“Maafkan aku...!” Kata Babs Seed terisak.

 

“Lho, kok kau minta maaf? Minta maafnya nanti sama teman-teman Shikamaru yang turun ke perang ini, bukan sama kami.” Kata Temari.

 

“A-Aku melakukan ini... hanya ikut-ikutan... di tempatku, aku dijadikan bahan ejekan terus.” Babs Seed masih terisak karena ketakutan. Temari membiarkannya melanjutkan ceritanya. “K-Kalau aku bergabung dengan mereka... aku yakin aku tak jadi bahan ejekan selama di tempat sepupuku ini.” Kepala gadis berambut merah itu merasakan sentilan cukup keras dari Temari sampai membuatnya mengaduh.

 

“Bodoh, kalau itu hanya jadi alasan kenapa kau ikut kedua orang ini, sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kau tahu tidak, tindakan mereka jadi bencana. Kau mau jadi bahan pembicaraan tak enak di sini? Belum lagi jadi bahan topik berita di setiap klub jurnalis. Klub jurnalis terpercaya berdasarkan beritanya adalah SMA Basara, SMA Shinobi, dan SMA Hakuo. Itu tambah membuatmu malu kalau tersebar!” Sahut Temari tegas.

 

“Dia benar. Kalau kau melakukan itu, kau jadi bahan ejekan satu area ini. Terus yang malu kan jadi keluargamu yang jauh di sana. Kau tak mau membuat keluargamu malu kan?” Tanya Shikamaru sedikit tegas. Babs Seed mengangguk pelan.

 

“Nah, yang dua lainnya bagaimana? Aku tak menerima “aku tak tahu” sebagai jawaban.” Kata Temari. Diamond Tiara dan Silver Spoon berusaha supaya terlihat sombong dan kuat di depan sang gadis lebih tua, namun tak berhasil. Alhasil, Temari memberi _death glare_ pada mereka berdua.

 

“Kami mau juga diperhatikan seperti CMC. Keluarga kami memperhatikan-”

 

“Orang tua kalian itu beban yang merepotkan tahu. Kalian itu jadi beban sekarang. Asal muasalnya juga orang tua yang merepotkan.” Kata Shikamaru.

 

“Kalian itu terlalu dimanjakan, sampai memaksa semua orang supaya tak melihat CMC. Karena haus akan rasa ingin diperhatikan, ini hasilnya. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Setelah ini selesai, kalian harus minta maaf pada Twilight dan yang lainnya, yang  sekarang sedang berperang.” Timpal Temari dengan tegas. Ketiga anak tersebut mengangguk dan dengan suara kecil penuh ketakutan dan penyesalan, mereka meminta maaf. Shikamaru dan Temari mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

 

“Kenapa kau sebegitu galaknya tadi?” Tanya Shikamaru.

 

“Kasih sayang bukan berarti tandanya semua harus dipenuhi bukan? Harus ada yang direlakan dan tak perlu didapatkan. Kalau tidak, hal seperti sekarang ini terjadi. Kekacauan di mana-mana. Keluarga terpaksa harus menanggung malu tingkah anak mereka. Sayangnya itu ulah mereka sendiri. Jadi entahlah yang terjadi selanjutnya apa.” Kata Temari menjelaskan. “Lagipula, Diamond Tiara dan Silver Spoon dari keluarga kaya. Wajar saja mereka dimanjakan, tapi kalau ini sudah kelewat batas.”

 

Shikamaru langsung memeluk Temari dan mencium kening gadis itu. Wajah Temari sedikit memerah ketika kekasihnya baru saja mencium keningnya.

 

“Suatu saat, kau pasti jadi ibu yang super cerewet karena kau sangat sayang dengan anakmu nanti.” Kata sang pemuda berusaha bercanda.

 

“Aku tak mau anakku jadi seorang anak yang cengeng dan manja. Ujung-ujungnya maksa kehendak. Mau bagaimana dia di tengah masyarakat nanti?” Jawab Temari ketus.

 

“Ya sudah, kita harus laporan pada Helga sekarang. Informasi tadi cukup penting dan ia harus tahu.” Akhirnya, sepasang kekasih ini kembali menemui Helga dan menginformasikan semua hal yang mereka tahu. Sebagai tambahan untuk mereka sendiri, mereka sudah paham bagaimana kasih itu seharusnya. Kasih bukan tentang semuanya harus dipenuhi, tapi kasih perlu diberi limitasi jika hal yang diinginkan terlalu sulit diraih.


End file.
